Se eu Fosse Você
by Sakurazuka Hime
Summary: Inspirada no filme homônimo. É difícil manter um relacionamento duradouro, muitas brigas e desentendimentos acontecem porque nós não tentamos ver o lado do outro. É isso o que ocorre com Thetis e Kanon. Mas, o que aconteceria se eles trocassem de lugar? Com certeza muitas confusões e coisas engraçadas. Coitadinhos, nem sabem da provação que estão para passar.


**Se eu fosse Você**

Após a Guerra Santa entre Hades e Athena o mundo vivia uma época de aparente paz, os cavaleiros do Santuário foram ressuscitados, assim como os marinas de Poseidon.

Kanon voltou a viver no Santuário Submarino, já que era protegido pela escama de Dragão Marinho e como Poseidon havia ajudado os cavaleiros de Athena levando as armaduras de ouro, voltou a guardar o Pilar do Atlântico Norte.

Eram tempos de paz, nenhum deus louco tentando invadir o planeta, matando um monte de gente. A vida estava tranquila "Tranquila" era modo de dizer por que no momento Kanon enfrentava algo muito pior que todas as guerras em que lutou. Muito mais assustador e perigoso que qualquer deus desmiolado que tentara destruir a humanidade, era ela, Thetis de Sereia, a comandante marina que estava em fúria.

- Você não me entende! Por que tinha que ficar olhando para aquelas mulheres?

-Eu não estava olhando... er, talvez só um pouco... – coçou a cabeça quando percebeu que não estava conseguindo melhorar a situação.

Thetis parecia cada vez mais irritada, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal. O geminiano decidiu então mudar de estratégia.

-Hunf, você fala de mim, mas fica de graça com aquele Cavalo Marinho – disse cruzando os braços.

- O que? – perguntou incrédula

- Você acha que eu não percebi que você fica toda alegrinha quando ele vem falar com você? – cutucou dando um sorriso cínico.

- Pois saiba que o senhor está muito enganado! – disse indignada – Bian é só um amigo.

- Só um amigo? Você que é sonsa e não percebe as intenções dele!

- Ele só é gentil, diferentemente de você! Ah desculpe, essa palavra não faz parte do seu dicionário. – comentou irônica.

- Ah claro... gentil né? Você fala essas coisas, mas, prefere os cafajestes como eu... – disse com um sorriso de desdém.

- Seu insensível! – a amazona respondeu ferida.

Kanon percebeu que tinha ido longe demais, mas era orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpas, e disse sem pensar.

- Se eu fosse você, Thetis de Sereia, eu pararia de me importar com essas coisas bobas e perceberia as coisas que realmente importam.

- E se eu fosse você, Kanon de Dragão Marinho, saberia como tratar bem uma mulher.

Os dois estavam chateados, a discussão já não ia mais levar a lugar nenhum. A sereia resolveu então acabar com isso.

- Vou dormir. – disse seca dirigindo-se para o quarto.

-Também vou. – respondeu a acompanhando.

A amazona o fitou ferina com um olhar de "aproxime-se e morra".

-Ahhh não, eu não vou dormir no sofá!

- Comigo você não dorme!

-Mas a casa é minha! – protestou.

- O que? Você está me botando para fora de casa? Ou está dizendo para EU ir dormir no sofá? – argumentou irônica.

Kanon deu um longo suspiro, perdera a discussão. Sabia que no fundo tinha errado, mas não queria admitir isso. Achou melhor parar de comprar briga com ela e encerrar as discussões da noite. Mal terminou de pensar quando viu a porta do quarto fechada em seu nariz.

Resmungando, o Dragão Marinho desceu as escadas a caminho do sofá.

**_X_x_X_x_**

A amazona despertou cedo naquela manhã, a briga com Kanon na noite anterior foi cansativa. Tinha ficado irritada, mas achava melhor fazer logo as pazes. Levantou, e sentiu seu corpo todo dolorido.

"_Me sinto como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminha de lixo."_

Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava na sala, tinha dormido no sofá.

"_Aquele maldito! Deve ter me tirado do quarto e trocado de lugar comigo no meio da noite. Que infantil! Ah ele me paga."_

Thetis subiu furiosamente as escadas em direção ao quarto sem se dar conta de um pequeno detalhe que a deixaria apavorada.

- KANON! Abre essa porta seu Maldito! – berrava batendo na porta furiosamente.

Kanon estava sonolento, até a pouco dormia profundamente, escutou a voz do seu irmão o chamando.

"_Saga?"_ pensou _"Deve ser imaginação"_ e voltou a dormir.

Thetis continuava a bater freneticamente na porta mas parou ao escutar sua própria voz que berrava com Kanon, ficou assustada. Dirigiu seu olhar para o espelho no final do corredor, tendo a visão mais assustadora de todos os tempos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

Kanon que tentava dormir acordou num pulo, com a voz de seu irmão que gritava de maneira apavorada, resolveu abrir a porta e ver o que tinha acontecido.

- O que aconteceu Saga? – Perguntou ainda meio sonolento, mas despertou ao ver uma cena extremamente peculiar: Saga estava pelado no corredor, encolhido com um semblante assustado.

O Dragão Marinho estava espantado, ao mesmo tempo achava graça da situação. – Saga, o que você faz pelado no corredor da minha casa? – perguntou segurando o riso.

Saga se olhou novamente no espelho, e soltou outro grito.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!

Estava aterrorizado, olhava-se no espelho e tentava cobrir a sua nudez. _"Maldita seja a mania do Kanon de dormir pelado!" _pensava com o rosto rubro. Olhou para Kanon novamente e levou outro susto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – berrava apontando para Kanon.

Kanon olhava para o irmão sem entender coisa alguma.

-Ai meu Deus! O Saga pirou de vez! Sempre soube que ele era bipolar... Mas agora está esquizofrênico também!

-Eu não sou o Saga.

-Ah não! Aquele maldito do Ares dominou o seu corpo de novo? - perguntou indignado lembrando-se de todos os problemas causados anteriormente.

"Saga" pega Kanon pelo braço e faz ele olhar para o espelho.

O marina olha para os reflexos e se vê junto com Thetis, mas Saga não era refletido. Olha em volta e não encontra a amazona. _"Que estranho."_ Começa a perceber que o seu reflexo não acompanha seus movimentos, por outro lado ao dirigir sua atenção para Thetis, nota que era o reflexo dela que o copiava.

Curioso desceu a mão, e começou a apalpar a região do peito, e o reflexo da amazona também apalpou os seios. _"Não Pode ser..."_ olhou para baixo, e percebeu que ele tinha seios.

Kanon estava em estado de choque, apenas conseguiu ficar olhando para o reflexo enquanto apertava seus seios pasmo. Foi despertado do estado por "Saga" que deu um tapa em sua cabeça enquanto berrava.

-Larga os meus peitos agora seu tarado nojento infeliz!

"_Maldita seja a mania do Kanon dormir pelado2"_

O Dragão Marinho olhou assustado – T... T... Thetis? É você? - perguntou olhando para "Saga".

- Finalmente você entendeu! - respondeu impaciente

-Se eu sou você... isso quer dizer que você não é o Saga... você sou... eu? - disse espantado com a própria conclusão – Mas como?

-Como isso aconteceu eu também não faço a menor ideia. Mas tudo leva a crer que nós trocamos de corpo.

-O que vamos fazer? Isso tem que ter uma explicação lógica. Temos que descobrir como isso aconteceu.

Os dois se relembraram dos fatos da noite anterior.

-Bom, nós brigamos aí você fechou a porta na minha cara, eu desci para a sala e dormi no sofá.

-Sim, depois daquilo eu fiquei com raiva, mas dormi direto.

-Também dormi direto. - respondeu o geminiano pensativo – Isso deve ter acontecido enquanto a gente dormia.

-Quando eu acordei estava na sala... e você no quarto, onde eu deveria estar.

-O que vamos fazer agora?

-Precisamos de ajuda. Vamos perguntar para o senhor Poseidon.

-Ficou louca? - perguntou incrédulo – se a gente falar isso para outra pessoa vão é nos internar num hospício!

-Mas, como vamos fazer então? Nem você nem eu fazemos a menor idéia de como voltar ao normal.

-Imagina só a gente chega lá no templo, vai até Poseidon e diz: "Nós estamos trocados. A Thetis é o Kanon, e o Kanon é a Thetis." - Kanon encenava a situação - Você ia acreditar se alguém te dissesse isso?

A amazona parou por uns instantes e viu que ele tinha razão. - Então, como a gente faz para voltar ao normal?

-Fique calma, vamos pensar num jeito juntos. - disse acariciando os cabelos de Thetis, era estranho pois aqueles na verdade eram os seus cabelos – Até então quero que você prometa que não vai contar isso para ninguém.

Thetis olhou hesitante, era estranho ser confortada por ela mesma – Está bem eu prometo.

Naquela manhã os dois ficaram tentando voltar ao normal de todas as maneira possíveis. Tentaram se chocar um contra o outro em alta velocidade, voltar a dormir para ser se acordavam ao normal, um ritual de magia negra visto na internet... mas nada deu certo.

**_ ****X_x_X_x_X_x_ **

Já haviam se passado horas sem nenhum resultado, os dois estavam exaustos, e com fome.

-Não aquento mais, estou cansado!

-Vamos parar um pouco para comer alguma coisa, de estomago vazio não vamos conseguir fazer nada. - Disse Thetis dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

Kanon a seguiu abrindo a geladeira e pegando um pacotinho, Thetis surtou quanto viu do que se tratava.

-Você não está pensando em comer natto né? - perguntou incrédula.

-Eu gosto de natto. Me apresentar isso foi a única coisa boa que o Seiya fez na vida.

-O senhor não ouse a comer aquele feijão nojento em decomposição usando o meu corpo! - alertou a amazona em tom de ameaça.

Kanon colocava o conteúdo do pacotinho numa tigela, e misturava empesteando o lugar com aquele cheiro de inferno. - Por quê? É tão bom. Você sabia que os japoneses sobreviveram à guerra comendo isso?

-Nós não estamos mais em guerra, muito menos no Japão! - retrucou - Esse negócio nojento vai acabar com o meu corpo!

-Engano seu minha querida. Natto faz bem para saúde, é ótimo para a pele. - disse passando a mão no corpo que era de Thetis. - Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar muito bem desse corpinho enquanto você estiver fora.

Thetis estava furiosa, foi até o armário e tirou um pote de azeitonas, que Kanon detestava, com um sorriso cínico – Tudo bem Kanonzinho pode comer esse treco nojento, mas eu vou comer esse vidro inteiro de azeitonas!

O Dragão Marinho pareceu não se abalar – Pode comer. Eu sei que você também detesta azeitonas – soltando uma gargalhada e levando o natto à boca.

A sereia não suportou ver a sua própria imagem degradada de tal forma, a melequinha do natto escorria por fora de sua boca, e Kanon fazia questão de fazer com que a gosma transparente ficasse cada vez mais grudenta.

-Seu maldito! Eu vou me empanturrar de sorvete e batata frita para deixar o seu corpo bem gordo e fora de forma, e depois te dar um pé na bunda quando nós voltarmos ao normal! - gritou indignada enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao quarto.

"_Aquele desgraçado! Eu vou me vingar! Já sei, vou desfilar na parada gay usando o corpo dele! O Kanon vai ficar uma graça fantasiado de Rainha das Borboletas em cima de um trio elétrico. Ha ha depois eu vou ficar com um traveco com cara de gogo boy e mostrar as fotos aqui, no Santuário de Athena e no Inferno!" _

A sereia arquitetava seu plano maléfico para se vingar de Kanon, apesar de saber que muito provavelmente não o executaria, mas isso melhorava o seu humor. Pensou melhor e teve uma ideia brilhante.

"_Posso não desfilar na parada gay... hu hu, mas acho que isso dá para fazer numa boa" _- pensava com um sorriso assustador nos lábios, seu rosto lembrava o de Saga quando foi possuído por Ares.

**_X _x _ X _x _X _**

Era de tarde quando o cosmo de Poseidon soou convocando uma reunião com seus generais e Thetis em seu templo. Todos, com exceção do Dragão Marinho se faziam presentes, Kanon, no corpo de Thetis, tentando aparentar a maior naturalidade possível, estava apreensivo.

_"Ai meu Deus, espero que aquela criatura não apronte nada."_

A porta do templo se abriu, e viu se o vulto do general de Dragão Marinho adentrando-se pelo salão principal onde estavam todos reunidos.

-Kanon, está atrasado! - Krishna mal terminou de falar quando engasgou ao ver de perto o general a quem dirigia a bronca.

Poseidon quase caiu do trono ao olhar para "Kanon" enquanto os outros generais seguravam o riso. O verdadeiro Kanon, no corpo de Thetis, se segurava para não voar no pescoço dela.

Thetis entrava no salão com o corpo de Kanon, trajando a escama de Dragão Marinho, enquanto segurava o elmo em uma das mãos. Tudo parecia normal, a não ser pela echarpe rosa berrante amarrada no pescoço, e o gloss brilhante nos lábios.

A marina de sereia se deliciava ao ver a reação do grupo, principalmente Kanon que parecia querer a esganar. _"Puxa, então é essa a cara que eu faço quando estou furiosa! Hah hah Nunca pensei que fosse achar tão divertido me ver desse jeito." _Pensava enquanto se dirigia até a sua posição.

Agora com todos os marinas a postos, Poseidon tentou se recompor dando início a reunião. Passou recados gerais e avisos básicos sobre a segurança dos sete pilares, mas não teve jeito, todas as atenções da reunião se concentravam no general de Dragão Marinho, que sorria inocentemente sem parecer se importar com as reações.

-Agora dou por encerrada a reunião, estão dispensados. – disse o deus rapidamente – Kanon tenho uma missão para você. Sorento acompanhe-o até a sala ao lado e passe as instruções para ele, por favor.

O general de Sirene assentiu fitando Kanon fazendo sinal para ele acompanhá-lo. Kanon foi o seguindo, recebendo olhares estranhos dos ali presentes, quando escutou a sua própria voz gargalhar.

- O que está fazendo Thetis? – perguntou tentando conter os risos – A missão é para mim. – lembrou-lhe a amazona que estava em seu corpo, e saiu seguindo Sorento, com um certo rebolar em sua maneira de andar, deixando Kanon sem ação.

**_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_**

_"Aquela mulher do capeta! Por que tinha que ser tão vingativa? Deve ser do signo... escorpianos são criaturas malignas e temperamentais, o Milo também é assim. Ah mas aquela mulher me paga! Se bem que antes disso é melhor me preocupar com o que ela pode fazer, lá sozinha com o Sorento e Poseidon, vai queimar ainda mais o meu filme." _

Kanon estava irado com a situação, tinha arrepios só de lembrar do lencinho amarrado em seu pescoço e daquele maldito gloss rosa. Mas o pior era ter que ouvir os comentários maldosos dos outros generais ao sair do templo.

-Vocês viram o Kanon hoje? – perguntou Isaak espantado.

-O mais pertinente nesse caso seria perguntar quem não viu o Kanon hoje. – disse o Cavalo Marinho com um sorriso debochado que deixou o geminiano ainda mais furioso.

-Acho que a temporada no Santuário de Athena não fez muito bem para ele. – comentou Io – Ele deve ter andado demais junto com aquele cavaleiro de Peixes.

Todos os presentes caíram na gargalhada. Kanon que estava no corpo de Thetis saiu em sua própria defesa.

-Bando de invejosos, mesmo se vestindo daquele jeito o Kanon é muito macho! - disse levando uma das mão à cintura.

-Ain a sereinha está toda nervosinha defendendo o namoradinho, fala a verdade vai. Você está é com o orgulho ferido por ter escolhido justo aquele que foi torcer para o outro time. - provocou Io.

-Ha ha a bela do oceano acabou escolhendo uma "flor" - disse o general de Lymnades que até agora não havia se manifestado – Não fica assim, posso ler nas almas de todos que ainda há muitas opções para você aqui. - ao terminar a frase aproximou-se passando a mão de maneira lasciva no corpo da sereia.

Kanon no corpo de Thetis estava ainda mais furioso, com as brincadeiras sobre a sua masculinidade, e por saber que outros homens se interessavam pela sua mulher. Mas a gota d'água foi sentir as mãos de Kasa passando a mão em sua bunda, ou melhor, na bunda de Thetis.

-Tire essas patas nojentas de cima mim seu desgraçado! - bradou furioso. O general de Lymnades não teve tempo de se defender, levou um soco que o fez voar longe.

Todos os presentes ficaram assombrados com a elevação do cosmo da marina de Sereia, que chegava a níveis muito mais poderosos que o de todos eles.

-Seu maldito! Eu vou te destruir! Meu dia já tá uma porcaria eu não entendo o que acontece com o meu corpo. Aquele batom e o pano rosa maldito! - Kanon berrava enquanto espancava Kasa.

-Meu deus o que deu na Thetis hoje? - Isaak estava pasmo.

-Ela falou algo com corpo... não sei direito, mas deve ser a terrível TPM de que muitos comentam. - disse Krishna tentando responder a pergunta do amigo.

-Nossa não sabia que era assim tão terrível. - comentou Io – Ainda bem que por aqui só tem a Thetis de mulher.

Comentavam os outros marinas enquanto assistiam espantados o espetáculo da loira se descabelando enquanto socava Kasa. O general de Cavalo Marinho resolveu interceder.

-Kasa você não deveria faltar com respeito à Thetis, o que você fez foi terrível. Não é mareira de se tratar uma marina, muito menos uma mulher. - Disse Bian num tom sério.

Kanon que se ocupava em chutar as partes baixas do general de Lymnades parou ao ouvir as palavras do Cavalo Marinho, dirigindo-lhe um olhar furioso.

-Thetis você está bem? - perguntou Bian gentilmente lhe estendendo a mão.

-Ahhh agora apareceu o super herói gentíl e cavalheiro né! - disse Kanon irônico desviando-se da mão de Bian – Não passa de um aproveitador!

O general de Cavalo Marinho ficou espantado com atitude da sereia.

-Thetis de Sereia você passou dos limites. Como ousa ser tão grossa com Bian que só quis te ajudar. - interrompeu a verdadeira Thetis que chegava no corpo de Kanon.

-Ajudar? - perguntou incrédulo.

-Desculpe a por isso Bian – disse Thetis causando espanto no Cavalo Marinho – Esse tipo de coisa sempre aconteceu mas eu nunca notei, na verdade fui EU que falhei ao proteger a Thetis.

Kanon ficou pálido com essas palavras.

-Me desculpe Thetis – disse a sereia no corpo de Kanon, dando lhe um sorriso amargo. Logo em seguida saindo em direção ao pilar do Atlântico Norte.

Kanon estava ser reação enquanto observava Thetis indo embora com o seu corpo.

**_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_**

Kanon que se encontrava na entrada de corais, lugar protegido por Thetis, estava pensativo.

_"Ela disse que sempre acontecem coisas assim? Eu nunca percebi nada. Ela deve ter sofrido com isso. Não tem como ela gostar de ser abordada por aquele nojento do Kasa. Eu falhei em perceber isso, todo esse tempo mesmo estando comigo ela aguentou sozinha." _

O geminiano se sentia culpado, queria conversar direito com a sereia. Haviam tantas coisas pendentes entre os dois, mas no tempo que eles passavam juntos sentia como se alguma outra coisa tirasse sua atenção e o desviasse desses assuntos. Se lembrou de todas as vezes que ela tentou conversar com ele, aumentando o peso em sua consciência.

Kanon foi retirado dos seus pensamentos por Thetis que aparecia caminhando em direção à saída do Santuário, ignorando completamente a sua presença.

_"Ela ainda deve estar chateada." _pensou, e deu um jeito de puxar assunto.

-Hei onde você vai? - queria pedir desculpas ou falar algo melhor, mas foi tudo o que conseguiu.

-Missão de Poseidon, não se lembra? - respondeu seca.

-Posso saber qual o conteúdo da missão?

-Tenho que entregar essa carta para Athena. - disse com um sorriso sarcástico. Se desvencilhando de Kanon saindo do Santuário em direção ao mar aberto.

Kanon só pode ver o seu vulto indo embora, encostou-se numa pedra e suspirou.

_"Mais uma vez não consegui falar nada."_

Seu rosto perdeu a cor quando lembrou de que Thetis ia ao Santuário de Athena com o SEU corpo, e o pior, ainda estava usando aquele lenço rosa idiota e aquele maldito gloss brilhante. Como se tudo isso não bastasse lá ela encontraria com vários de seus amigos, incluindo o seu irmão Saga.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO – seu grito foi ouvido em todos os sete oceanos.

**_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_**

**_Continua.**

**_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_**

**N.A.** Fic de comédia inspirada no filme homônimo "Se eu fosse Você", com dois personagens que eu gosto muito. Era para ser um oneshot, mas acabou ficando maior e decidi dividir em capítulos.

Ultimamente tenho me empenhado em tentar imaginar como a Thetis agiria, interpretar a escorpiana é difícil para uma virginiana XD (acho que a minha Thetis deve ter todo o resto dos planetas em Virgem e Libra)

Para o Kanon, e as discussões com ele, me inspirei numa pessoa muito especial. Acho que as discussões fazem parte de um bom relacionamento, e também existem muitas coisas que se fossem ditas logo poderiam ter salvo tudo...

Bom espero que tenham gostado desse capíluto.

Críticas, sugestões, as reviews são bem vidas.

Beijos e até a próxima.

**Sakurazuka Hime**


End file.
